Opportunities
by oxolilshakyoxo
Summary: Ashley's dream to become a WWE Diva has finally came true. She meets a great bunch of people and a certain few impact her life to the point she never thought would happen. Amy Dumas, Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Shane Helms, Shannon Moore, and many more.
1. Getting Started

**In no way do i own any of the characters other than Ashley Gassette, her sister, her cousin, or any other family members and friends that arent wrestlers. **

Today was going along just like any other day. I got up at 6:30, took a shower, rummaged through my closet to find something decent to wear. I settled wit a pair or black Dickies and a lime green tank top. I brushed my hair. I went to the kitchen gave my dog, Koda, her breakfast and then made butter and strawberry jelly toast. It was my favorite. By the time I was done eating my hair was half dry. So I went in the bathroom, blow dried the bottom portion of my light brown with blonde highlights hair, and straightened it. I brushed my teeth, grabbed my bag and books and was on my way to class.

As I sat through the exam review I texted my best friend and yet my only true friend, my cousin Amber. We are both twenty-four, except she was born exactly four months before. If it wasn't for that my name would be Amber. . So instead, I am Ashley, Ashley Lynne Gassette. All I could say to Amber was how bored I was sitting in there. She reminded me that I only had one more week and then I was going to be done with school and doing what I dreamed of.

Ever since I was thirteen I wanted to be a professional wrestler for the WWE. I didn't want to be a valet I wanted to actually wrestle women and men. I've always been a hard ass. I don't take shit from anyone and rarely I cry from physical pain. Never the less, I ended up dating a guy that was doing an indy show in Virginia Beach. He actually taught me a lot and eventually I started doing some shows but I was just a valet to him and "helped" him out in the matches. Yea it was pretty lame. But one night they had another girl that wanted to have a match, so they paired us against each other. We were both pretty proficient. I managed to get a copy of the tape and sent it into WWE. Just to see if anything would come of it. And not to my surprise, I didn't get a response. That is until about four days ago. Mr. McMahon himself actually called me. He wanted to offer me a job. He would have me do a couple matches as a nobody. It wasn't a contract but it was better than nothing. I told him that I had one week of school left and he happily offered to schedule a date after I graduated.

I was so nervous yet so calm as I boarded the plane to go to Atlanta, Georgia. The main thing I was worried about was leaving Koda alone. Well she is staying with Amber, but if I'm not there then I consider her to be alone. Which means I am alone. I was going into this thing with no one holding my hand. My parents were excited for me but I couldn't necessarily hide them in my suit case now could I? Either way I was going to try my damndest to get into the WWE.

I sat in the seat near the window. I put on my headphones and listened to my iPOD. I made a special play list just for this ride. The songs had to be loud to drown out the scary thoughts that would run through my head as we took off. It randomly selected Killing Myself Again by Deadstar Assembly. Not long after taking off I fell asleep. I had dreamt of me impressing Vince enough for him to offer a contract on the first night. Of course I said yes. I actually yelled it at him and scared him a little. I ran out of his office. And next thing I knew I was knocked out on the floor. I felt a gentle touch as someone said "excuse me miss!"

"Miss we have landed."

"Oh, Wow. That went by faster than I thought it would." I said as I grabbed my carryon and walked off the plane and through the gate. I looked to see if anyone was there to pick me up. I didn't see anyone. I pulled my cell out of my pocket and dialed Vince's office number. His secretary answered the phone. I explained that I was at the airport waiting to be picked up. It turned out that they didn't have anyone free to come get me, therefore, she sent a taxi to get me and it carried me to the hotel. As the receptionist handed me the key to my room she informed me that I would be sharing a room.

I began my journey to room 444. I stood in front of the door and inserted the key. I was kind of anxious to find out who I was sharing with. I walked in and sat my bags on the floor. I searched the entire room and found no one and only one bed. Maybe the receptionist was mistaken.

I didn't have to meet with Mr. McMahon until 4 o'clock. That was five hours away. I decided to take a shower. About ten minutes into my shower I was interrupted.

"Hey Honey!" Came a handsome voice from outside the bathroom door.

I immediately turned the water off, wrapped the towel around myself, and walked out of the bathroom.

"I don't think I'm the honey you were looking for…" I said as I looked at a tall, muscular, dark haired man.

"I think you're right, I was looking for Amy Dumas, my girlfriend." He replied, while looking me up and down.

"I haven't seen anyone since I've been here, but if I see an Amy I'll let you know. And how did you get in here without a key? "

"The door wasn't shut all the way. Well wouldn't you like to know where you can find me at?"

"So you just enter rooms with open doors? However I would like to know your name before we go that far." I said jokingly. He laughed. I was shocked I normally don't make people laugh.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Where are my manners? My name is Matt. Matt Hardy. I'm in room 425. " Right then I knew who he was. A smile grew on my face.

"I so should have known that, my cousin loves you. Well she thinks you're hot. But my name is Ashley Gassette. I'm actually the new girl."

"I heard there was a new girl, congratulations. But I have to get going to see if I can find my honey." He shook my hand and left the room.

"Thanks…" I shut the door, realizing I was still in my towel with conditioner still in my hair. I went back to my shower. Not too long from then I was out blow drying my hair. I put on a pair of blue jeans and my purple American eagle shirt. I sat on the bed and started watching a rerun of Family Guy. It was the only thing on. About fifteen minutes later I got bored, grabbed my purse, put on a little makeup and left the hotel.

After walking a block, I found a Starbucks. I ordered a caramel frappuccino and walked down a couple more blocks. I saw Build-A-Bear workshop and had to go in. Yeah I know I sound like a six year old kid, but my intentions were to get my niece a gift. My sister always told me how much Kaliegh loves butterflies. So I found a light brown teddy, stuffed it, put it's heart in it after kissing it, and got a little pink butterfly outfit for it to wear. I'm really hoping she likes it.

Realizing I only had two hours left, I headed back to the hotel. As I was going to my room I saw Matt again. I called his name; he looked back and waved, then disappeared into what seemed to be my room. Sure enough he was in my room on what I thought was to be my bed. I thought wrong. It turned out I did have a room mate.

"I take it that you are Amy?" I asked, looking at the female on the bed with Matt, hoping to be right.

"Yea, that's me. And from what Matt tells me you are Ashley, right?" I nodded my head.

"Well it's nice to meet you." I said with a smile on my face.

"Same to you. I know we just met and please don't consider me rude, but would you mind switching rooms with Matt? We really want to stay the night together and his room has two beds. And we know your new room mate wont mind as long as you don't bother him too much. So please?" Amy asked in an almost begging way.

"Oh, sure no problem. Just let me grab my bags." I said walking to my bags and picking them up. Matt and I traded keys.

-

"Thanks, I owe yah." Amy replied as I walked out the door to find room 425. Assuming that I had a room mate I knocked before entering. I heard a sexy southern voice tell me to hold on. I waited no longer than a minute and a multi-colored haired man, who happened to be shirtless and cute, opened the door. He looked at me like I was lost.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm the new girl and YOUR new roomie!" I said squeezing past him.

"You must be mistaken, Matt, my brother is my roomie." I just grinned and shook my head no. He had that puzzled look on his face, that seemed to not want to go away.

"Matt is now in room 444, to be with Amy. I used to be in room 444. So now I'm in room 425, which used to be Matt's room, Which is now OUR room. Got it?"

"Yea, I think. Since you are my roomie, what's your name? I'm…" I cut him off

"Jeff, I know. I am Ashley Gassette. Hopefully a new WWE Diva. Speaking of which I need to get ready. Damn!" I threw my bags down and started digging out my ring gear. Jeff just watched and kind of laughed at me as I spazzed out.

"What exactly is funny to you?" I said glaring at him.

"Oh, Nothing." He walked over to his bed and laid down. I just glared at him some more until he stopped laughing.

About an hour later I was ready to go. I had on a pair of jean shorts, a black wife beater, and wrestling gear. By then my roomie was already asleep. I left and met Vince at the arena. He wanted me to work with a trainer for the night just to make sure I knew all the basic moves. He was impressed at the fact that I kept trying to go past the basics. Eventually I gave up on trying to do big moves and decided to hold those for another day. Forty-five minutes later Vince ended the session and told me that I'd be on Smackdown within three weeks. But during those three weeks he wanted me to visit the writing team, hit the gym as much as possible, and get to know some of the superstars. With that I caught a cab back to the hotel.

I went straight to my room. I didn't bother knocking this time. The first thing I heard when I walked in the room was Jeff yelling. Then I heard my name. I started to get worried, but then again I have the most common name on planet earth. I gave Jeff a worried look as I walked over to my bag. He mouthed the word sorry. I shook my head, took my bathing suit with me into the bathroom and changed. I came out and handed Jeff a sheet of paper that let him know I would be in the pool to give him some space and for him to come get me when he was done.

About an hour and half later, Jeff joined me in the pool.

"I'm really sorry you had to hear all that yelling, I'm usually not like that, but Beth was flipping out." Jeff apologized.

"Its okay. But if you don't mind me asking what did she flip out about?"

"I had mentioned to her that Matt switched rooms with someone, and once I said your name and that you weren't a guy she kind of went off." I swam to the middle of the pool and Jeff followed.

"Well then I'm sorry. If I hadn't switched rooms then there wouldn't be a problem. "

"It's so not your fault and she's been acting strange lately, I'm shocked we had made it this far."

"You said had...as in yall aren't together anymore?" I asked with a concerned look.

"You are correct, but please don't tell Matt. I don't want him all worried about me. Please." I nodded and headed for the ladder. "Where are you going?" Jeff asked.

"Ummm you kept me in her for an hour and half. ALONE. And now you want me to stay longer with you? I don't think so." I laughed as I started to climb the step. Just before I was completely out I was pulled back in.

"I think so!" Jeff said with a big smile on his face.

"Well it's a good thing you don't get paid to think, because I'm getting out." I turned around and swam back to the ladder. I knew he was coming after me. So I turned around and dunked him under. And swam to the ladder before he could grab her.

"You're a tricky little girl." Jeff said smiling at her.

"Excuse me but I am not a little girl. I am a grown woman! You on the other hand are a slow little boy." I grabbed my towel and wrapped myself up.

"Is that so?"

"Yea it is." I said as I put my hand on my hip.

"Hmm Okay." Jeff pouted.. He got out of the pool, grabbed his towel, and followed me to the elevator.

"Oh don't be such a baby. You always have your good looks to fall back on." I teased.

"So you think I'm good looking?" Jeff asked smugly.

I rolled my eyes and walked out of the elevator towards our room. Jeff followed. We got to the door; I inserted the key and walked in. I went straight for my bags and pulled out a pair of floppy shorts and a tank top. I took a quick shower, got dressed, and walked out of the bathroom brushing my hair. Jeff had changed into a pair of boxers so he wouldn't get the bed wet while he waited for me to get out.

"It took you long enough!" Jeff said walking past me to the bathroom.

"It was no more than ten minutes." I said looking at him as if he were crazy.

"Exactly. Five minutes is all it should take." He closed the bathroom door in my face.

"Okay DAD!!" I yelled at him through the door.

I watched the clock. It was 11:45. I kept watching until Jeff came out.

"HAH! Five minutes my ass. It was 11:45 when you went in. It is now 11:51." I said pointing at the clock.

"Oh big whoop! Hey you know you never answered my question. "

"And what question is that." I looked at him from my bed to his.

"Well when we were in the elevator, you said I had my good looks to fall back on. I was just wondering if you really thought I was good looking."

"Goodnight Jeff." I rolled over with my back towards him.

Jeff wasn't sure why but it was really bugging him to know if I thought he was good looking. Honestly I think he is drop dead sexy. But being that he is my room mate I don't want to ruin the atmosphere. So I settled with good looking. To satisfy his eagerness to know the truth I decided to wake him up at three in the morning.

I whispered into his ear "Jeff. Get up….I want to tell you something."

"Huh?"

"I said I want to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"My answer is yes." He smiled and hugged me.

"What was that for?"

I received no response. He still had his arms wrapped around me. So I figured I would mess with him a little. I licked his neck. Not a big sloppy lick, but an almost sexual lick. It wasn't intentional but it worked. He woke right up and gave me a 'what the fuck?' look. I smiled until he did something I didn't expect to happen. He pressed his lips against mine. I didn't know what else to do other than kiss him back. It felt like forever but couldn't have been more than five second kiss. After realizing what just happened I jumped out of his bed and back to mine. I could have been happy staying with him, but I wasn't exactly sure as to why what happened had happened.

"I'm sorry" He apologized.

"No I'm sorry for waking you, this would never had happened." I apologized back.

"Am I really that bad?" he asked feeling hurt.

I heard the hurt in his voice and crawled back into bed with him. Looked into his deep green eyes and said "No you are far from bad, hun." I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"What was that for?"

"Reassurance. I guess." I started to get out of his bed again until he grabbed my wrist. I turned back towards him.

"You don't have to get out, you know?"

"Are you sure?" I asked concerned.

"Well not unless you want to." He replied.

"Now why would I want to pass up a chance to sleep with Jeff Hardy?" I joked. He smiled and wrapped me in his arms. I rested my head on his chest and we fell asleep. I felt so protected in his arms. I haven't been in another mans arms in five years.

At six, I was woken by my phone ringing. I looked at it and saw that it was Amber.

"hmm?" I mumbled into the phone.

"Girl you need to get up I've been up since five," Amber said. I know she wasn't yelling but it sure sounded like it.

"Bite me. What's do you want?"

"I was just calling to see how yesterday went." Amber replied.

"It went good but I'll tell you bout that later okay?"

Jeff asked why I was up. And Amber heard him.

"Who's that guy in the background?" Amber questioned.

"Tell you later, Love You Bye." I hung up on her and threw the phone on the nightstand.

"It was my cousin Amber, by the way." I told Jeff as I looked over at him. He was already back to sleep. I fell back out not to long after him.

About two hours later, I woke up. But Jeff was still asleep. Well that is until I moved out of the bed. He looked up at me.

"What time is it?" he questioned.

"A little after eight, why?" I asked as I walked to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

"GRRR. It's too early get back in bed now." He demanded, while pulling the covers over his head.

"No you need to get up right now Mr. Hardy. We are going to the gym." I walked over to him and grabbed his arms in attempt to pull him out of bed. That attempt was very unsuccessful.

"Pleeeease. I don't want to go alone." I begged in a poutingly way and gave him a sad puppy face. Hoping that would help.

"Cute, but it's not going to work." He said.

"Fine. Be that way." I stormed into the bathroom and changed into a pair of white floppy shorts and a hot pink spaghetti strap shirt. I brushed my hair and put it in a high ponytail with a hump in the front. I came out of the bathroom and saw Jeff wearing a pair of navy blue basketball shorts and putting on a black wife beater.

"I thought you were going back to sleep."

"I was but I can't anymore. You have official waken me. So WE are going to the gym." He grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the door and said "let's go."

When we got to the gym we ran into Amy and Matt.

**(I will totally have more chapters i just wanted to actually get this thing started please let me know what you think. This is the first time i've ever done this. Dont be scared to tell me if it sucks big time. Any opinion is helpful. Thanks**

**- Ashley )**


	2. Making Plans

**In no way do I own any of the characters other than Ashley Gassette, her sister, her cousin, or any other family members and friends that aren't wrestlers.**

Jeff and Matt went to lift weights while Amy and I got on the treadmills. We stayed on them for about thirty-five minutes.

"So I take it you and Jeff get along?" Amy asked

"I guess you could say that. After he argued with someone on the phone, we hung out in the pool last night. So how long have you and Matt been together?" I tried to change the subject. I didn't want to let Amy know that shared a bed and kissed. That would be too much to explain and probably lead to me blurting out that I liked it. And that could not happen.

"Years." She said with a smile.

"Yall seem to be pretty happy. I dont think I've seen anyone as happy as yall look."

"Yea. We.."

"ARE IN LOOOOVE" Matt interrupted Amy. We stopped our machines and got down to floor level. I didn't realize until then how much taller both Matt and Jeff were compared to me. Now that I think of it I am only 5'1", therefore, everyone is taller to me.

"Aww yall are so cut!" I said looking at them in awe.

"Their nauseating." Jeff joked.

"You're just jealous!" Amy and Matt said in unison. Jeff didn't have a quick come back. He was still a little hurt from Beth breaking up with him. So I decided to step in with a comment.

"I definitely am! But I don't know about yall but I want a shower. So how bout we head back to the hotel?"

"Sounds good" Amy and Matt walked out first. I lingered back with Jeff. He said thanks for the save and we headed to the hotel.

Amy and Matt went to their room and Jeff and I went to ours.

"You want to shower first, since I did last night." I offered.

"okay, be back in five. And I mean it this time." He was in the bathroom and I waited. He hollered from in the bathroom.

"Ashley can you grab my shampoo out of my bag for me."

"Yepp" I knocked on the door and her told me to come in.

I reached my hand into the shower and he grabbed the shampoo from my hand.

"Thanks."

"No problem." I left the bathroom and continued to wait. Not too long after Jeff came out of the bathroom. He smelt so good. His cologne was like nothing I smelt before, but I was drawn to it. I took my shower. Fifteen minutes later I came out of the bathroom. And went up to Jeff.

"Pick!" I demanded as I held up to perfume bottle to him. "Lucky You?" I let him sniff the pink bottle with a four leaf clover on it. "or Bare Bronze?" I put the clear and orange bottle to him nose.

"Hmmm, I like them both."

"Well I can't wear them both at the same time silly. One is flowery and the other is like tanning oil."

"True, how bout the pink bottle."

"Mkay, Thanks!" I went back in the bathroom and did my hair and make-up. I came out wearing a pair of blue jeans and a black American Eagle shirt and flip flops.

"So when do you have to go the area for RAW?" I asked

"In about an hour. Do you have to go?"

"No, I'm actually going back home tonight. I'll be there for four days and then I come back and stay on the road until my debut."

"Oh," Jeff said in a sad tone, "well where exactly is home?"

"Virginia Beach, Virginia. Don't you go home tomorrow?"

"Yea, but I really don't want to. Beth hasn't finished getting her stuff out of the house. I might stay with Matt until she is done."

"Does Matt know this?" I asked

"No and now that you mention it, I can't stay with him or he'd know about us breaking up." He looked puzzeled.

"You could come stay with me!" I joked.

"Yea right. You live like eight hours away from me."

"Jeff, be realistic. If you include 2 bathroom stops it takes four hours to get to Fayetteville. You live closer than that by a little."

"Would you really let me stay?"

"Well it wouldn't be just us. My cousin Amber and Josh, her boyfriend, live with me. Your not allergic to dogs are you?"

"No, I have plenty of my own."

"Good. So do you want to stay or not?" I asked seriously.

"I don't know if I can tolerate you for that long." He joked while smiling at me.

"Mmkay, go back to Cameron, North Carolina and enjoy your time with your ex." I retorted and started to laugh.

"Ha-Ha. I'm going to stay with you and torture you the whole time and you wont be able to stop me."

"I'll kick you out." I said with confidence.

"No you wont. You're too nice of a person to do that." He said as he patted me on the back.

"Keep thinking that, Jeffrey. How bout we go get some McDonalds and then you can drop me off at the airport on your way to the arena?" I proposed.

"okay." With that we left the hotel, got McDonalds, I gave Jeff my cell number and he dropped me off at the airport.


	3. Home

**I don't own anyone other than Ashley Gassette, her family, or anyone thats not a WWE wrestler.**

**Sorry it's been awhile. I was on VACATION!. Got a great tan. Post more tomorrow Hopefully.**

Amber and Josh were supposed to pick me up from the air port. I had came out of the gate searching for their faces. After wondering a couple of feet I saw them. I ran up to them and hugged Amber to death.

"Geez, if you squeeze me any harder my boobs will burst." She said while laughing.

"I missed you. Besides you always said you wanted a reduction." I smiled.

"Yea, Yea, Yea. But I'd still like to have some left." I let go of her and went to hug Josh.

"Wow! You must be in a real good mood. You never hug me." He said.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes. We walked over to get my luggage, went out to the car, and laid in the back of Amber's Honda CR-V.

The ride wasn't more than twenty minutes. I walked into the house and my eyes bulged out of my head. It was not the way I had left it. It looked like a tornado went through the place.

"AMBER LORRAINE SMITH!! What in the fuck!?" I yelled.

"We had a party. Chill out. "

"You better get this place cleaned up within an hour. I have company coming over and staying so get to it." I demanded as carried my bags into my room. I was greeted/attacked by Koda. I laid my bags on my bed and straightened up my room. I walked out of my room and down the hall towards the living room and kitchen. Amber and Josh had gotten most of the house cleaned up. I decided I would cook dinner for Jeff, Amber, Josh and myself. When I told Amber my plan she pretty much fell to the floor.

"You don't cook, I thought you said you didn't know how."

"Silly you, I said that so I didn't have to cook for yall all the time. You know how grandma taught my dad, well he taught me." I said while grinning from ear to ear.

"You skank! Well, what are you going to cook."

"I don't know yet, but I will be back in a little bit." I got in my car,( which happens to be a Jeep Wrangler), and went to Wal-Mart. Once I got there, my cell rang. I didn't recognize the number, but I answered it anyway. (I always answer unknown numbers like a dumby. )

"Hello?"

"Hey Ash."

"Hey, who is this?" I asked as I got out of the Jeep and headed into the store.

"Jeff, the one that's coming to terrorize you for the next few days?" he said.

"Oh, gotcha, what's up? "

"Well I was calling to let you know I'm about to board my flight and that I will see you in about an hour."

"Ok that's cool. Quick question, though, Chicken or steak?"

"How about chicken. Why?"

"I'm cooking later."

"Should I be scared?"

"Now why would you be scared?"

"I'm not I was just wondering, but I got to go, see you in a little bit. Bye."

"Bye."

**Reviews?**


	4. Laughs!

**In no way to i own... you know the rest.**

I got home about thirty minutes later, dropped the groceries in the kitchen for Amber to put up. We have a deal whoever doesn't buy puts the groceries up. I left the house again and headed for the airport. I had made it there just in time to greet Jeff as he was walking out the gate. But before he could get within two feet of me a little boy that seemed to be ten years old went up to Jeff and asked for autograph. Of course Jeff gave it to him and then he continued to me.

"Is it always like this when you get off a plane?" I asked

"Oh it's been a hell of a lot worse than that." He laughed.

"Mkay, well lets get your bags and we can get home and I can cook."

"Good, I'm starving!"

We got the luggage and loaded it into the Jeep and headed home. It took less time to get home because I was driving. I tend to do at least twenty over the speed limit in VA Beach.

"Wow you live right on the beach."

"Yea, it was a graduation gift from my dad and uncle for me and Amber."

"That's a nice gift."

"We are very spoiled, wait I mean we were spoiled. It stopped with the house."

"That would have been enough for me."

"Oh it was I was flabbergasted. But I think it was a way of them telling us to get the hell out." I laughed.

We walked up to the house. And stopped.

"I'm forewarning you that Ambers boyfriend is usually a bump on a log and that log happens to be our couch. So if he starts acting an ass ignore him."

"Okay."

We walked in the house.

"IM HOME" I yelled. There was no response. Just a thump from upstairs. Jeff and I both made the same 'oh we know what they are doing' face and started to laugh. I decided to start dinner. Jeff sat in the big recliner and started to watch tv and fell asleep. An hour later, dinner was ready. I had made chicken fried chicken, homemade mashed potatoes, and macaroni and cheese. I went upstairs and told amber dinner was ready. Her and Josh came down and saw Jeff still sleeping. Amber came up to me and whispered.

"Is his brother here?" She was grinning and hoping he was.

"Nope, sorry. Besides you've got Josh."

"So. What's your point?" I gave her a look and walked to the recliner. I thought of the best way to wake him up. I giggled to myself, bent down near his face, and licked him. If it worked the first time, it ought to this time. And sure enough it did, but this time he didn't kiss me. But then again I didn't lick him the same way I had the night before.

"Get up sleepy. Dinner's ready."

"Smells good."

"Thanks." We all sat down to eat

"So Jeff, what's it like?" Amber asked.

"What's what like?"

"Being the brother of the hottest man on earth." Jeff almost choked on his food and started to laugh. Josh just glared at Amber.

"Amber! You are so rude." I interrupted.

"What?! It's just a question. Geez."

"No it's okay Ash. But Amber I'm the hot one, not Matt." Jeff claimed while pointing at himself.

"I beg to differ! Matt is sexy as all get out!" We all laughed, except Josh at how serious she was when she had said that. Her cheeks started to turn a light red.

"Oh is my cousin embarrassed?" I teased.

"Shut up. I can embarrass you I you'd like." She scowled. I thought to myself of what she could have against me. Then it hit me!

"NOPE!…So who wants desert?"

**Sorry i had to cut it short. I have to go get ready to go to Smackdown. And boy am I excited. I've been to WWE shows before but never got to see my faves. This time though Jeff Hardy is a for sure person that will be there. !! (My excitement) haha**


	5. Movies

**sorry it took so long. i've become an Olympic junkie! MAY/WALSH won again. ok to the story.**

After dessert, we all decided to watch a movie before we went to bed. Before doing that Amber and Josh went upstairs to change into the pjs, while Jeff and I went to the Jeep to get his bags. We got inside and I showed him to the quest room. It was upstairs next to Amber and Josh's room. I had the only bedroom downstairs. I left Jeff in his room to change into whatever he would be comfortable in; I did the same. I put on a pair of lime green flannel pj bottoms and a white spaghetti strap, grabbed Koda and headed to my spot in the living room(the recliner). It seems I was a little too slow. Jeff was in it, wearing a pair of blue pj bottoms and a wife beater. So I sat on the floor in front of the couch.

"So I see you like my chair." Koda got off my lap and jumped on to Jeff's lap, laid down, and curled up into a ball. "and my dog."

"I can move if you'd like. And she came to me without me calling her. So I think she likes me." He said confidently.

"Oh no I was just kidding" As I finished speaking Amber and Josh plopped down on the couch.

"Jeff since you're the guest you get to pick which movie we watch." amber stated as she held up three different movies "We have Pirates of the Caribbean, S.W.A.T, or Bad Boys II ."

"How about S.W.A.T.?"

"Good pick." Josh quickly said.

"Yea." I added in. Amber put the movie in and sat back down on the couch. Right before the movie Jeff asked, "Where's the popcorn?" He directed the question towards me in a joking manner.

I looked up at him. "This is not the movie theatre." He smiled.

"I know. But you could pretend it is and get me some." I got up, walked past the recliner towards the kitchen and Jeff grabbed my arm. I stopped, looked at him, and asked, "What?"

"I was just kidding you didn't have to get me popcorn." He said.

"Who said I was getting you popcorn? Maybe I wanted some for myself."

"You hate popcorn." Amber decided to add in. I gave her an evil look.

"Thanks Amber. You are so helpful!" I said sarcastically. She just smiled at me and said "no problem". I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to Jeff.

"So do you want popcorn or not?" I asked.

"Thanks, but no. I wouldn't want to ruin the wonderful dinner you provided."

"Okay. You are officially a pain." I laughed as I plopped back down on the floor. We went on with the movie. We were all knocked out by the time the movie ended. I woke up around three in the morning and saw I was the only one sleeping in the living room. I got up and headed to my room when I noticed the hall light was on upstairs. I walked up the steps to turn it off and realized it was on because someone was in the bathroom. I shrugged my shoulders and turned around to go back down the stairs. I went in my room, laid down in my bed, and grasped the fact that Koda wasn't in there. I had an idea of where she would be. I went back upstairs and bumped into Jeff.

"What are you doing up?" he asked.

"Shouldn't I be asking you the same?"

"True, but really why are you up?"

"I was moving from the living room to my room and couldn't find Koda. I thought maybe you had her."

"Oh, yea she followed me when I headed up here earlier. Like I said she seems to like me."

"Yea, more than me"

"Aww, it'll be okay." He said patting my back.

"You're a jerk." I joked.

"Am not!"

"I know. You're a sweetheart."

"That's more like it."

"Yea yea. Whatever. Can I have Koda back?"

"Jealous much?"

"No, I just don't want to sleep alone." I pouted.

"Well in that case…"

"No Mr. Hardy you are staying in your room tonight."

"I don't bite." _I know you just kiss_, I thought to myself.

"So. You hog the covers."

"Truth. Well come get her and get to bed. Because I am tired and I'm sure you are too."

"Mkay." I walked into his room and picked Koda up off the bed. The room smelt like him. Which was amazing. "G'night Hardy."

"Goodnight, sweet dreams Ash." He closed the door behind me. I went to my room and fell asleep as soon as I hit the bed.

**reviews?**


	6. Surprises

**You know the deal...so i finally got a new chapter....miracles do happen see.**

I woke up to the delightful smell of waffles. Looking at the clock I saw that it was only eight a.m. I decided to get out of bed and follow the astonishing aroma. To my surprise I saw Jeff taking a waffle out of the waffle maker and pouring more batter in.

"Good to know that you can cook breakfast." I startled him. He turned to me and smiled.

"I don't think pouring instant batter into a waffle iron qualifies as cooking." Jeff joked as he placed two waffles on a plate and handed it to me.

"Thanks" I grabbed the plate and bottle of syrup and sat down. "I think its better cooking than the breakfast I make everyday. I mean don't get me wrong it's my favorite and easy but good cooking is nice to have too." I drizzled the syrup upon my waffle and started to cut it.

"And what is that?" he asked.

"Butter and strawberry jelly toast." I said with a slight smile.

"Well damn, if I had known that I could have saved time and effort." I cut my eyes at him and laughed.

"No way Jeff this is perfect. I love waffles. Amber used to make them every time I stayed the night with her " He took the waffles out of the iron and placed them on the plate, sat down, topped them with syrup and butter, and started eating.

"And whose are better? Mine or hers?" He had a haughty look on his face at this moment. I assumed he wanted a response that would boost his ego. And of course I'd give it to him.

"Oh most definitely yours are the best I've ever had." I said with the straightest face possible.

"Thank you, thank you very much" Jeff replied with his best Elvis impression. I giggled. I was done eating; just sitting there, dragging my fork through the excess syrup. Jeff had finished his food as well. I grabbed his plate as well as my own and walked to the sink to rinse them off.

"That was yummy, but you need to take a shower. I will clean up and you can use my shower to avoid Amber's dirty bathroom." I said as I washed the dishes.

"Okay" he replied. He went upstairs to get his clothes and stuff. Eventually he came back down and took his shower. By the time I got done cleaning up, he was done with his shower. He came out wearing blue jeans and a black and white t-shirt. I took my shower, put on blue jeans with holes all over, and put on my lime green and black Fox shirt. I straightened my hair and put on mascara and eyeliner. Today was a not so glam day. I walked into the living room to find Jeff watching tv.

"Okay, mister. Are you ready to go?" I asked

"Sure where are we going?" he questioned.

"We have to stop by my moms and then I have a surprise for you."

We walked out the door and got in the Jeep, headed towards my moms.

"So what's my surprise?" Jeff tried to get it out of me.

"Not going to tell yah." I said grinning at him.

"Can't blame me for trying right?"

"Nope, but that was a pretty lame attempt." I laughed.

"Yea.."

"Oh My God!!" I interrupted him with a squeal.

"What?!?" Jeff asked frightened.

"I love this song." I replied as I turned the music up.

"Vanilla Ice Ice Baby" We both began to sing.

As the song ended we both laughed. We arrived at my moms and went into the house,

"Mom I'm here" I heard her coming down the stairs.

"Hey honey. Who's your friend?" She pointed at Jeff.

"Oh, Momma this is Jeff Hardy. He's staying with me until we have to go back to work in a couple of days."

"Well it's nice to meet you Jeff. You can call me Mel, Melissa, or Mom which ever is best for you."

"Nice to meet you too, Mel." Jeff replied. His southern accent stood out for that moment.

I whispered to my mom "I need those passes."

"Okay I'll be right back."

Mom went up stair. My phone rang. It was a number I recognized but didn't want to answer. I rolled my eyes and pushed the ignore button.

"That bad of a person huh?" Jeffasked.

"The worst. I've changed my number twice because of that person, my ex from five years ago. Some how he seems to find me and make life complicated."

"I'll protect you." He replied in an almost joking yet serious way.

"Oh Jeffy!" I said sarcastically, as I threw my arms around him. We both laughed. Right then my mom came down stairs. She handed me the passes. I slid them in my back pocket.

"Yall better get going. Love yah and have fun." My mom said giving me a hug and walking us to the door.

"Mkay momma Love you Too."

We left my moms and got on the interstate. About ten minutes later we arrived at the Norfolk Zoo. Jeff gave me a weird look. The 'what the hell are we doing here' look. I was enjoying his confusion. We got out of the Jeep and I handed him one of the passes. We walked up to the employee desk. We were greeted by the woman sitting there.

"Hey Emma."

"Oh, hey Ashley. I didn't recognize you with a guy on you're arm." (No he wasn't literally on my arm, but that's how Emma puts it)

"Oh hush. We want to feed the babies." The moment I said that Jeff's eyes lit up. Like a kid on Christmas morning.

"You're just in time. You know where to go."

"Thanks Emma." We headed toward the lion habitat.

"So we get to feed the lion cubs?" Jeff was excited.

"Yep. Thanks to my momma. She's been working here for the past fifteen years and I've been helping out for about ten years."

" That's pretty cool." I pointed to the bucket of raw meat, signaling for him to pick it up.

"So when we walk in give them some time to sniff you and adjust, okay?"

"Got yah." We walked in the lion cubs came straight to me. They went up to Jeff as well but it did take them a while to get used to him. Once they were adjusted, we started feeding them. About thirty minutes later we left the lion cubs so they could take their naps. We ended up walking around the whole zoo and didn't get out of there until seven. Jeff and I were starving, so we stopped and ate at the Macaroni Grill. As we were going home Jeff's Phone rang.

"Hey bro, what's up?"Jeff answered the phone. Obviously it was Matt.

"Well Beth just came by and dropped off the keys to your house and told me to let you know she's done. So my question is what did you do?"

"Why would I be the one to do something wrong? But anyways, the other night I told Beth that you and Ashley swapped rooms and she flipped, plus she did her regular bitching. Somehow we got to her moving out and mess. Which is why I'm not home right now."

"Oh yeah where exactly are you?"

"Ashley offered me an escape and I took full advantage of her offer."

"That was nice of her, but are you going to be here tomorrow. Or did you forget that we were having a cook out at my place for Shane's birthday?"

"Oh man I did I can come home though and be there in time for the party."

"Why don't you ask Ashley if she'd like to come. She can meet the guys and Amy liked her so she'll have a chic to keep her company."

"Okay hold on."

"Hey Ash, do you want to go to a cook out tomorrow?"

"Uhhhh sure." I replied.

"She said yeah. Ight bro I'll see you tomorrow. Bye" He hung up the phone.

We got home, put a movie in and both fell asleep, Jeff in the recliner and myself on the couch. And yes Koda was a traitor and slept with Jeff. Rrrrg!

Want more??? Better get some reviews..haha


End file.
